Bill of Sale
"Bill of Sale" is a song from the 1977 Disney live action/animation hybrid film Pete's Dragon. It features the Gogan Family trying to convince Nora and Lampie to give Pete back to them, claiming they own him. The song was performed by Lena Gogans' actress Shelley Winters, Merle Gogan's actor Charles Tyner, Grover Gogan's actor Gary Morgan, Willie Gogan's actor Jeff Conaway, and Nora's actress Helen Reddy. Lyrics The parts in bold are on the soundtrack version only; those in italics are on the film version only. We got a bill of sale right here That says he belongs to us! We bought him fair and square last year And we own the little cuss! Look here, read the writin' that gives us a legal claim Oh, we got a bill of sale right here With dear little Petey's name! don't believe it We got a bill of sale in hand and lady, if you don't budge We'll pick ya up right where you stand And bring ya before the judge No sir! That boy is our property Same as the family cow 'Cause we got a bill of sale right here And we're gonna take him now You can't have him (Petey's gotta do his chores) You don't love him (Paint the barn and wash the doors) All you've done (Shine shoes) up to now (Turn screws) is break his heart (Fix the broken fuse) You'll abuse him (He's so good at feedin 'hogs) And just use him (Pitchin' hay and choppin' logs) Look out, or I'll take you apart (We'd like to see you try it) We got a bill of sale right here He's ours until he dies Stay where you are - just one more move And you'll get it between the eyes! You won't make a slave of him Even if you connive! Yes we will, 'cause we got a bill of sale right here We got a bill of sale right here We got a bill of sale right here, right here! You can't have him (He's gotta clean and sweep) You don't love him (Feed the hens and comb the sheep) All you've done (Plant seeds) up to now (Pull weeds) is break his heart (Bow to all our needs) You'll abuse him (Carry water from the well) And just use him (Answer every time we yell) Watch out, or I'll take you apart (We'd like to see you try it) We got a bill of sale right here That says he belongs to us Fight all ya want Won't do no good to holler and fume and fuss Leave town, keep on goin' before I can count to five! We got a bill of sale right here We got a bill of sale right here We got a bill of sale right here, right here! Right here! Right here! Other Appearances *The song was featured on the film's soundtrack with some additional background vocals from Nora. Gallery Images bos.jpg Petesdragon-disneyscreencaps.com-11049.jpg SatMatPetesDragon4.jpg Videos Pete's Dragon - Bill of Sale Category:Live Action Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Disney Songs